A Walk On The Wildside
by qumnast29
Summary: AU/OOC/OC Gohan has adjusted to life without his father and has a little brother who drives him imsane as well as his mother. Gohan has been forced to go to OSHS and for the first time is rebelling by taking the exit exams early. Everything changes when a female Saiyan comes to Earth to find out if more Saiyans are still living. Gohan has met his match with her and it's all good.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Dragon Ball Z

A.N. 2 This story is AU/OOC. It also contains an original character.

A.N. 3 Sorry for you Videl fans but Gohan will not be with her in this story. I did not like her the moment she decided to blackmail Gohan, not cool.

Gohan hated high school with a passion. He knew the material since he was nine and he was plotting to take the exit exams early. He was staying after school late for one reason. "Mom, I can't get anything done with Goten around. You know how he is. The truth was he was studying and did not want his mother finding the books. He was looking at universities out of Japan. He loves his mother dearly but she drives him insane. Call it being a typical teenager.

Goten still could see him plenty, he knows how to fly and he can fly around the Earth in five minutes but he will live an apartment off campus. He could easily get job too to pay for rent and food.

One thing Chi-Chi lost the war on big time is no training. After with what happened with Cell, the planet could not afford anyone slacking off. Something Gohan never discussed with anyone is the need to fight. He knew it is him being part Saiyan. The only one who could get it is Vegeta and he tended to stay away from Vegeta. He still thinks he is an ass. He spars him regularly to shut him up but he still has held the lead on who is stronger. There is so much joy in seeing the vein in Vegeta ' s bulge and Bulma laugh.

"Gohan, I have no problem with you messing with him. It takes him down several pegs which he needs all of the time and it's just so funny. I know you are planning on taking the exit exams early. I know how much you hate high school and you have known the material since you were nine. Don't worry, I will not say anything to your mother.

Your mother loves you but there are just some things she will never get, like you being normal. You are not even fully human and you have saved the universe so many times. I know you will still train but what do you plan on doing once you're done with the exams?"

That is one thing about his godmother, she could understand him more than his mother at moments. She had always encouraged him to make his own choices in life.

"I'm looking at school in the United States. I am thinking Stanford University, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and Pepperdine University."

Bulma knew why Gohan was choosing the US, it is to get away from Chi-Chi. She knew his mother drives him crazy. "Good luck and tell me when you plan on telling Vegeta he is loosing his sparring partner."

"I will, thanks Bulma."

When he got home it is usually chores, helping Goten with school work which he tries to keep the pace of work sane for his little brother. He was forced to grow up way too soon and did not want that for Goten. Currently Goten was trying to learn English and he was struggling. He also did plenty of training.

His mother wanted to interact with kids his own age but frankly he could not stand his classmates, especially the girls. There is one, Videl who keeps trying to find out his secrets. "Videl, mind your own business." She was convinced he is the kid from the Cell games but he could throw her off big time. When she called his father a liar, a cheat, and a coward; he official loathed her.

The saving grace was gym class and Krillin is his gym teacher. The current unit is martial arts. "Gohan, behave. I know you could do most of this blind folded and in your sleep but you could seriously injured someone. If you want to trip them up and make them look clumsy, be my guest because some of your classmates are a little too cocky."

Videl tried to call him out but one of his classmates figured it out. "Videl, he is the son of Goku who I am sorry but can bury your father. Gohan learned from him obviously and I can tell he has been at it since he was a kid." Did not know the name of the classmate but sometimes you need to be humbled. He would love to deflate the ego of Hercule Satan.

What no one knew is there were more Saiyans who survived Frieza than what was originally believed. Many of them were doing missions far, far, far away from the planet and it took years for them to find out. Those Saiyans did not think there were any other survivors so they had to find a new planet and create a colony. The colony was closed to outsiders but there has been scouting over the past thirty six years since the destruction of the planet Vegeta.

One female Saiyan who is seventeen had been scouting out Earth and she sensed some power levels that were far higher than the weaklings. She saw Gohan and felt his power. "He is mine."

This new Saiyan is going to shake up Gohan's world and it will be a good thing for him. Her name, Sharlott.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I do not own Dragon Ball Z

It was the weekend and Goten decided to be a jerk. He threw a bucket of ice water on Gohan at 5 a.m. "GOTEN!"

Chi-Chi woke up and saw her seven year old son laughing and Gohan drenched. Gohan had a talent of mischief. "Goten, back to bed. I will let Gohan deal with your punishment."

Gohan cracked his knuckles and the seven year old knew he was busted. Chi-Chi knew that Saiyan children need to be active. It was evidence in Gohan and it is evident in Goten.

Two hours later, Gohan was in his gi and was eating breakfast with his little brother. "Come on squirt, you did the crime and now you are doing the time."

Goten tried to look to Chi-Chi for help and she had no sympathy for her youngest. He needs to learn he can't be doing this. Goten ' s last stunt was him doing Gohan's chores for a week. Chi-Chi knew Saiyans had super strength and knew what Gohan could handle when he was his age and some hard labor would not hurt him.

Gohan and Goten went right into the desert and began the mother of all spar sessions and sonic booms could be heard for miles away. Piccolo saw the exchange from a distance and knew Goten did something. Goten is a holy terror and when he and Trunks get together, it's an unholy alliance.

Five hours later, Gohan and Goten were done. The spar came out with Gohan winning but both of them needed to go home and clean up. When Chi-Chi saw her boys, she was not surprised. "Gohan, Goten, put your gis in the blue hamper. You know the rules, if you wear it when you train; it goes there when you are done."

Gohan did some homework accompanied by loud rock music. "GOHAN! TURN THAT DOWN!"

He did not have homework, he finished it Friday along with studying for the exit exams. He was working in his applications. He really did not want to be at Orange Star High but he had his tracks covered when at home, applications would be hidden in books. Bulma knew Chi-Chi would keep him at Orange Star where he does not belong. She did agree to let Gohan use Capsule Corp ' s address on his applications and she would tell Chi-Chi that she needed to borrow Gohan for a few hours.

Saturday was pretty quiet and Goten behaved with him plotting his next attack against his brother. Gohan always had the upper hand and there is one thing Goten has yet to figure out, Icarus does not eat small children. When Chi-Chi heard her eldest say that Goten, she smacked Gohan with the frying pan of doom. "What is wrong with you?"

"Just messing with him".

Gohan went off to train again without Goten. Chi-Chi knew Gohan uses his time to diffuse but something she had been noticing for the last two years about Gohan, he seemed to be edgier and she was not sure if it is him being a teenager or it has to with his other half of the gene pool.

Shallotte was watching Gohan train and for her, it's love at first sight. Saiyan females want the powerful male and Gohan offered her that and when Shallotte saw him in Super Saiyan form, he had power beyond an elite. Gohan was very cute in her eyes. She did guess that he must be a hybrid. The colony may be isolated but there are numerous hybrids. After the destruction of the planet Vegeta, hybrids became accepted because they all knew without them; the Saiyans will be extinct.

It was time to make herself known because she wanted to know him for all the right reasons. The Saiyans in the colony had no desire to destroy, they just wanted to rebuild their lives with all that was lost. Everyone had ties to the dead.

Gohan felt the Ki of another being, quite powerful then he saw the round pod. Could it be another Saiyan? Gohan did not have to search very far until he found Sharlotte. Sharlotte had purple spandex with teal and gold armour vest with no shoulder protectors. She just had the chest protected. She had hair that is not like the typical Saiyan but yet he has never met one. Sharlotte had the black hair of a Saiyan but she wore it back in a braid.

"I am not here to hurt you. There are more of us that survived Frieza. We live in the Rolim galaxy. It is far away from the planet trade. There is a small colony on Riza. We are checking to see of any more Saiyans survived the destruction of the planet Vegeta."

Gohan, who had many issues with Saiyans did not trust her at all. "Well you found us, you can leave now."

Shallotte was not going to take no for an answer. "Your tail..."

Gohan knew having a tail is a sense of pride for the Saiyans. He could not stand it at all. Plus if he brushed it up against something or fell on it, it hurt like hell. He also had to fear the full moon.

"It's gone for good, don't miss it all."

Shallotte was horrified at that. "It's not healthy to not have a tail. Your tail allows you to access your true power, keep your neuroendocrine system in check, and no, I am not talking about the full moon either. I am surprised you are not very sick."

Shallotte was making him feel very uncomfortable. She was making him confront a side of him he tries to ignore, the side of him that is not human. Gohan had to leave in a hurry because the others needed to know she is here, now. He sensed her power and is not an overly big threat but she needed to be dealt with soon.

Something Gohan also noticed is he felt a tug that wanted himself near the female Saiyan but he must fight it off. For Saiyans, when the matting pull activates; it can not be stopped until they mark each other.

For Shallotte, she knew Gohan is holding himself back and she knew how to make the tail come back. Regrowing tails is an uncomfortable business, especially before it breaks through the skin. Once it is through, it comes out rather quickly. She would show him what being a proper Saiyan is like and no, it does not involve killing. She felt the matting tug begin to activate within her which is a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Sharlott knew the matting tug would draw Gohan to her. It's one of those things you can not help who you love. When Saiyans mate, it is deeper than marriage and it is for life. Cheating on your mate is dishonorable and is punished by death. She just longed to be with him but it would be a while before he accepts her.

She sent a message home to her parents that more Saiyans were found and she has found her mate. For her parents, the hybrid status would be over looked when they learn how powerful Gohan is and the fact that he is a super saiyan. The not having a tail problem, she would fix. Her pod carries an emergency first aid kit which covers tail injuries. There is a pen that a you have to do is touch to the skin of his back and it will deliver a tail growth hormone. It itches and stings and you feel some pressure for a few days and you are back to normal.

Gohan went to warn Bulma and Vegeta. Yes, Vegeta needs to be in on this even if he is an ass. Vegeta knew she was here on Earth and is Gohan had listened to him when he tried to teach him about the Saiyan ways, he would have known. Yes, he wished Gohan is his son and not the son of that third class idiot. The third class idiot knew how powerful Gohan is and he needs proper training, not to be raised human.

The human women had no idea what they are dealing with Gohan, the just attributed it to being your typical teenager. He knew better. The kid is not as human as the women think he is.

Bulma cursed "Damn it, this can either be good or bad. Be very careful around her Gohan and I will deal with Vegeta."

Gohan was off to Piccolo then to the look out. Piccolo discovered the female Saiyan and he knew how to remain completely invisible to her.

Everyone knew about Shallot and they were waiting for her to cast the first stone. Sharlot was outgunned. Gohan felt something stir in him and it was keeping him up at night. He felt like it was pulling him to her. School was hell and we was getting moodier. He was getting very aggressive in training to take the edge off. He just wanted to be a typical teenager but no, he did not even have the luxury of being a full human.

Everyone knew something was going on with Gohan and it was chalked up to him being a teenager and determined to drive everyone insane. Vegeta knew why he was acting like that and if it got too out of hand, he would deal with Gohan himself.

Goten was grounded this time and he was trying to keep a mouse as a pet when he knew how much his mother hates them. Gohan had no sympathy. You do the crime, you do the time.

Gohan needed more alone time lately and he went into South America, deep into the jungle so he can train in peace. He still sparred Vegeta twice a week and trained under Piccolo on regular basis. Shallot decided to take a gamble and follow Gohan to South America.

"Shallot, I know you are here so you might as well come out."

Now that was done, she had something to say. "Been feeling tormented lately?"

Gohan's ears perked up. "The mating tug has been activated. That is why you are feeling like you do."

Now Gohan was confused "Matting tug?" He needed answers and it seems she might have the answers because there was no way in hell was he going to admit defeat and go to Vegeta.

"The mating tug activates when a Saiyan is of age and they come into contact. It makes the mate irresistible to each other and can not be helped. Tell me, have you been irritable lately?"

Shallot was hitting it all on the spot. "Yes"

It was time for Shallot to do something she had never dared to do. She closed the distance and placed a searing kiss on his mouth. The moment she did this, explosions went off in her. The longing had ended because she now had physical contact with her mate. There would be time for the tail regrowth hormone later.

For Gohan, he felt like he was being hit with every Ki attack without pain. He did not feel the need to be gentle, he always has had to control himself because of his superhuman strength. That nasty feeling that he had been having over the past few weeks disappeared. His mother will not like it because he wants her with a "nice" girl. He knew what it meant, normal. It is his life and he was sick of having to lie to others about himself like why his super athletic talent yet he can't play on any team.

Shallot cast the first step in getting Gohan. The cravings for each other will become even stronger and the only way for it to be calmed is them putting the mating marks on each other. She was willing to stay on Earth but she did at least want him to take him with her to see the colony on Riza, not to mention her family will love to meet him. Once they mark each other, she then will make the case why he needs to take the tail regrowth hormone.

Over the past weeks, her parents were happy when they learned she found her mate in a hybrid that is a Super Saiyan. They are elites and you never mate outside of your power class. They still have the power class system in the colony but things were much more relaxed, one of her dearest friends is a third class.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I do not own Dragon Ball Z

When Gohan got back to his room and slept, he looked around and he was on a spaceship. He looked down and he was wearing Saiyan armor that has navy spandex with the sleeves missing. The chest plate is blue, green, and white with white boots. He felt something in his back and his tail was back.

He heard murmuring of " _Take off your mask Gohan"._ It is almost torment. He saw two beings walk into the room. One is a version of himself as the super Saiyan and there is a woman who wore pink and white armor who looked rather cheerful.

"Gohan; I am Gine, your grandmother. I have been watching you for a long time sweetie. I know your mother has tried to force you into a role you do not belong in. You are not meant to be a scholar, I can tell you that much but you have to figure it out for yourself. I know you try to be "normal", human. It's not for you but for everyone else. It's eating you alive, stop hurting yourself."

"How do I make it stop"

The Gohan in super saiyan form spoke "Let me merge with you. You have been fighting with me since we were forced to stop Vegeta and Nappa. Give me your hand and I will do the work."

Gine gave him a look of encouragement and he reluctantly held out his hand to his other half. Instantly he felt hot all over and shorting breath. If you looked at him, he was wrapped in a blinding red light. It was over shortly and Gohan sat up.

"The mask is gone which brings me to my next point grandson, Shallot. She is your mate and I have never seen a perfect match in anyone than liken you two. I know you are trying to hold off on marking her but do it soon, for the both of you and let her give you the tail regrowth hormone now. I could kill that Piccolo for what he did. Just give yourself over to this. You will not become a genocidal maniac and you will feel peace."

"Yes grandmother."

Gine kissed him on the forehead and he woke up and it was morning. Gohan went to the garden to pick some fresh berries that had just come in. Chi-Chi saw her son up doing chores and she let him be. Maybe she was wrong in forcing all of the studying down his throat when he lost out on so much as a child. Both she and Goku had made numerous mistakes with Gohan but she would not force Goten into the mold she had for Gohan and she decided to lighten up on him. She knew he did not belong in that school.

"Gohan, maybe high school is not the best choice for you. I know you are bored to tears in class. I know you could pass the exit exams in your sleep but what is it you really want to do."

"I want either want to work in law enforcement or own my own martial arts dojo. I just can't sit still all day."

Chi-Chi accepted his answer. He is not a meat head like his father but if he needs to be moving all of the time then something like that is right for him. He has had so much controlling him in his life and she knew she needs to let go.

There is something else she knew about and that is the new Saiyan that is on Earth, Shallot. Something about her told her she may be the one to to grab his heart. There would be so much that Gohan would have to explain if he dated a normal girl but someone who he had something in common might be what the doctor ordered.

"Gohan, I know the exit exams for early dismissal from school are next week. Do you want me to pull you out of class so you can just brush up on the material. Your little brother is going to be tutored by the same tutor Trunks has. Perhaps he can keep the little rug rat busy."

There are some things you fear with Goten. Sugar and caffeine are forbidden in the home because if he ever gets hold of them, he will scale walls. The last time he got into sugar, Gohan had to take him out for a marathon spar for eight hours before Goten was beat. Goten and Trunks together are terrifying.

"Thanks Mom, I want to take my study materials into the jungle. Amazingly, it's quiet and I can study in peace."

Chi-Chi knew what was going on "It's that Shallot, I know about her. Just make wise decisions but I know you have a good head on your shoulders."

Gohan flew away to the jungles of Brazil. Shallot sensed Gohan was on the move and followed him to where they were yesterday. Shallot and Gohan ended up in each other's arms and Shallot pressed hard into a tree. She liked this rougher reaction from him. The kissing became more intense when Gohan pulled his mouth away and gasped. Shallot felt pressure in her mouth and knew the fangs are out.

"It's time"

Shallot ' s eyes had a silver ring around the iris and she tilted his head to the side and she bit in. She never had felt so much energy. The longing is over. Gohan bit her and it just felt right. He was not holding back anymore. They stayed in each other ' s arms for a long time. It now had to be said

"Gohan, I would like to give you the tail regrowth hormone. It's just an injection and the process is quick."

Gohan nodded "It's time".

Shallot was off and she retrieved a red syringe that had a yellow liquid in it.

She rolled up the back of his gi top to expose his back. Shallot knew where to put it if you want to restart the process. For Gohan, it hurt.

Gohan's back was exposed and Shallot noticed something, the tail was coming back very fast. Within ten minutes Goh

an had a goose egg sized lump on his back. Skin breakage should be soon. Gohan was hunched over hyperventilating. Shallot was trying to comfort him the best way she could. Five minutes later the tail was out, fully out.

For the rest of the day, Shallot and Gohan were content in staying in each other's arms. KEeping the tail hidden would be the next challenge but where his gis are so loose, his secret should be safe.

What the universe would soon know is Gohan and Shallot are their guardians and they hate to mark each other to make everything fall in place.


End file.
